bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sato
Sato (佐藤, Satō) is a rogue Shinigami, who was the former 9th Division captain of the Gotei 13. Sato left the Soul Society for revenge on the Soul Reapers, and the Central 46 for the murder of his Family. Apearance He appears as a mild-featured man with gray scholarly hair, he keeps his gray eyes constantly narrowed to slits He wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori. However, during his Escape from The soul society, he wore a black coat with mattle plates on his shoulders, replacing his Captain Coat. Personality Sato is a very quiet man, intellegent too. He is also peaceful. Though in battle, he changes abit. He uses his intelligence for a fight, and he kinda becomes cocky. In addition to that, Sato enjoys annoying people while fighting. History He is already seen sometimes in the real world, near London. Appears to be a Shinigami by his spiritual power but has no record of his existence in Soul Society. No one knows his real name. He is known as Sato. Also no one knows which side he plays. Since it showed so much contempt for shinigami and hollows. His age is speculated to be between 700-1200 due to its strength. The central 46 requests continues reports about this man for unknown reasons. 3 shinigami died trying to do the report in secret missions. So this man must be treated as an enemy of Soul Society and must be eliminated if possible Relatory of the Central 46 about Sato The Past Arc In this times, 800 years before his betraying, the name Sato doesn’t existed yet. He was called Hasegawa Hyoru. A former member of the 2 squad. In that time, Sato was the 9 seated. He has a family: Wife and two kids. Everything was fine. He was considered a genius on the academy, but never raised a high seat in sacrifice for his family. Born and bred in rokungai, since his childhood Sato is used to be inferior. When a kid, he always lose the fights against his “friends” and never liked to use violence. Some could say that he is still like that. Everything changed when the central 46 discovered some corrupted members in the second squad that were starting a mercenary business. Sato was flagged as the leader of them. Obviously that information was wrong. Sadly the result was a massive execution . Including Sato and his family. Sato didn’t die in that day. A reason for some believe that he is a immortal. Being the only person that survived to the execution phoenix. Sato has some collateral effect in his appearance. One of then was the lost of the color of his hair and a change of blue to yellow eyes. He always says that would preffer to have died that day, showing to don’t know exactly how he survived. After the execution, his body that was apparently dead was sent to a graveyard on rokungai. But in the way, a poor man that was in charge of taking them to there realized that he was still breathing. His corpse was very burned and fragile. When asked about his name he answered one word: Sato. Nobody knows how he cured the terrible burns on his skin. Sato now was free to plan a revenge on the Soul Society. He started by training a lot. Hided in the rokungai for 500 years he trained in secret until he could reach and improve his bankai. Some say that he had help of someone. Using his name that he created, Sato entered in the shinigami organization one more time. With the appearance and reiatsu change after the execution day he was able to re-enter without being noticed. Being very talented, he quickly achieved the captain seat of the 9º Squad. Lost Senkaimon Arc Sato then started to get more close of some people that he was considering important to his objectives: Tsuki Hanamaru, Kenta, Demitrius Ravenwood, Samui and Shiro Morimoto. All of them captains. That time he was in secret using gargantas to pass to hueco mundo and start a base for his plan. He first started with a deal with the vasto lordes on the gran hueco, the most deep and dangerous part of the Hueco Mundo. Then he with the help of some hollows started to build a underground base on that difficult place, the gran hueco. He also got a talented lieutenant from the maggots lair. Asuka Amane. His future wife. He spent most of his time there. Researching and doing experiments. Was a bit hard keep this disguise. He was known for being a lazy captain for that, but he was usually tired of the hard work on the base. With a strong intellect, Sato recruited others two captains to work with him. Everything was ready. Sato started his plan when he disabled the control of the Senkaimon gates, a important way to travel between the world of livings to Soul Society. A great panic quickly take over the Seireitei. Hollows started to dominate the streets of the living world while the shinigamis nothing could do to stop them. Tsuki Hanamaru, the captain commander then started to research a way of open the gates again. Sato of course offered his help, but his truly intent was to see her advance. When Tsuki Hanamaru finally discovered how to restore the gates, she organized a public presentation of the opening for the squads. Exactly there Sato announced his exit of the Soul Society and his will to destroy it. Most of the people presented there was thinking on a joke or something, but everything got serious when Shiro Morimoto faked an attack to him. He and Demitrius were the two captains that he recruited. After some talk with the captain commander, he entered on the Senkaimon gate with his partners and leaved a blue small ball that exploded and destroyed the stability of the gate. Soul Society was one more time isolated from the human world. Not just that but when them finally discovered a new way to open the gate they would have a lot of work to do in the world of the living, making then get very busy to chase Sato and the others members of a new organization: The Hakai. The Betrayal Arc – Rokundistric27 “Monsters don’t born. They are created”This was the quote used by Sato about himself and the Hakai.With his popularity increasing, the Hakai quickly got many members of all the races. Even quincys and bounts was interested to join. unfinished Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Soul Society, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many. Already proved his abilities when created the three armas in the Hakai times. Also he gained hollow powers on his own way. Master Tactician: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Shunpo Master: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Resistance Expert: Sato uses his reiatsu to stop any bleeding quickly, showing to have a great endurance. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sato is a highly proficient combatant. In combat, he doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks. Hakuda Expert Sato has been show to be a good hakuda combatants, being able to use moves complex to evade from attacks, desarm and even to strongly kick and punch his opponent. He usually use kicks and combines it with his swordmanship abilities. Dual Blade Master: Sato has learn till the perfection the art of fight with Two Swords. Using them with synchronism and ability, being able to attack at the same to defend, having quick counter attacks and effective defenses. Sato use two swords in bankai. Immense Spiritual Energy: Being an ex-Captain of the Gotei 13 and a very experienced shinigami, Sato also boasts a immense spiritual energy. His presence near common livings make them pass out if he boost his Reiatsu pressure around a area. He also show have a sheath that specially hides the Reiatsu of his shikai form on it while the zanpakutou is on it, being able to walk around with his shikai activaded without the opponent know. Kidō Expert: He self said that a shinigami without kidou abilities is like a bird without his left wing. Sato has been shown to use high level Kidō spells without incantation, showing a vast Kido knowledge, being able to combine them or with his own zanpakutou power. *'Garganta': Sato already used many times the gargantas to travel between the dimensions. Weaknes Zanpakuto Akanari (レッドサンダ, Red Thunder) Akanari normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a red handle. *'Shikai': With the release command "Fall in the seas of blood, Akanari" ( 血の海にレッドサンダフォール ,Chi no umi ni Akanari fōru), his zanpakuto remains the same of the Sealed form of Akanari, though the blade changes into a crimson color. Shikai Abilities: Allow to create red bolt that mentally confuses the enemy when hitted or absorved. Symptoms, when hit with the bolts are; Dizziness, and feeling as everything is backwards. The affected also have a chanse to see a afterimage of Sato. The element of his Shikai and Bankai is Electricty. His electricity domain allow him to manipule the energy of all that is around him. Bankai:Arashi no Ringu (サンダリングステップザテンペストThundering Tempest) His sword dissapear. In it place Sato can create a red shiny bolt sword. He usually use two . Bankai Abilities: Allows Sato invoke red thunders from the sky. He can manipulate the rays in several ways. Making a sword for or creating a medium protection, similar to Reiryoku Swords. *''Tamashiaki Tatsuma'' (魂の赤い竜巻, Red Tornado of Souls). This attack creates a tornado of the red thunders that shot other bolts ar ound thing that are close to it and at the same time destroy everything on it way. *''Saishuu Jikkou''(最終的な実行, Final Execution). Hundreds of red thunders fall from the sky in the enemy area creating a enormous explosion. This attack requires a lot of his reiatsu, taking much of his energy. Hollowfication Sato have achieved a hollow mask by a unnatural process using a fragment of the Hogyoku. The result was a very powerful boost of power when the mask is used. But it have a time limit that is about 5 minuts. While weared, the mask give him some usefull powers. *'Power Augmentation': While using the hollow mask, Sato gain much strenght. Increasing a boost of power in all his Shikai and Bankai ability. *'Vast Spiritual Energy: '''His reiatsu know is fully released, allow him to bother even the most strongest with the pressure of his energy on the air. * '''High Speed and Sonido:' Sato is extremily fast with his hollow mask. He already use it sometimes to scape from tight situations that required an high speed. He also is able to use Sonido, but not so good at it. *'Internal Regeneration': When he puts the mask all the internal damage did in a battle, like broked bones, bleedings and organs start to heal slowly, getting almost fully recovered after the 5 minuts limit. *'Telekinesis': Quickly after transforming, Sato can call his Zanpakuto back to his hands with just the wave of his hand. *'Cero': He is able to shot ceros and even to combine then with the bolts of his zanpakutou Quotes *''"We all have to do sacrifices..."'' *''"Its not about time, its about blood."'' *''"You better make sure to kill me with that, cuz you only have one chance dear."'' *''"We are in black... To watch Soul Society funeral."'' *''"Oh my... Bankai again? why dont you put your mask?"'' *''"To destroy something big and complex has Soul Society, you have to do at least 4 or 5 plans/ways'' *''"Is that all you have? oh boy...you are so dead!"'' *''"Nice to meet you... My name is Sato, I am here to arrest you"'' *''"Nobody can fight without blood."G''bugla Trivia *He isnt able to fight with his zanpakuto released on the underground *Sato show some difficultie with fire and wind zanpakuto's Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Shinigami Category:Soul Reaper Category:Cayo85 Category:Captain Category:Rouges Category:Former Captain Category:Former Captains Category:Vizard Category:Sato-manga Category:Cayo85 Category:Ex-Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Zanpakuto-Leader